Andromada
The Andromada is an airplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Andromada is a large 4-engine transport airplane based on the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter. Its name is a misspelling of "Andromeda", a Greek deity, a galaxy and constellation. If the Andromada is obtained, the player can fly it as if it were a normal plane, with controls and handling similar to the AT-400. The plane is not fully textured, and as such the cockpit windows are dark. The plane can support a combination of two body colors: One for the fuselage, and the other for the wings, engines, vertical stabilizer and elevators. The plane's rear cargo door can be also opened and closed, but nothing can be stored in the plane itself; neither can the player enter the rear is impossible due to an invisible wall. There are, however, mods available to create a fully functional cargo area. When using the CLEO mods for standard vehicle spawners, there is no door you enter to get into the Andromada, only a passage which still shows the exterior of the Andromada.http://zazmahall.de/ZAZGTASANATORIUM/zazmoddat00100/VehicleSpawnerPremium.htm The interior of the Andromada is seen in the mission "Stowaway", however, like the interior of the Shamal in Freefall, this interior is not part of the plane model. It is in the "interior universe" (where all game interiors in San Andreas are situated), high above the sky, with clouds moving outside to simulate the plane itself moving. Parts of the exterior of the plane are visible when standing at the edge of the ramp. The interior is only enterable via that mission, cheats, or a trainer. Within the interior are two cargo areas walled off by netting, followed by cargo boxes, then shelves stocked with barrels. Gallery Appearances , Los Santos.]] The plane is featured in the mission "Stowaway", where Carl Johnson drives a PCJ-600 into the back of the plane, blows it up, and then parachutes out. It is also seen briefly in the mission "A Home In The Hills" as CJ is on his way to Madd Dogg's mansion; there is a shot of the Andromada flying over the The Camel's Toe Casino out of Las Venturas, heading south to Los Santos. Like the AT-400, Andromadas are seen flying over cities, however they fly much faster than AT-400s. The Andromada is not intended to be obtainable by the player, as there is no animation for opening the door of the plane upon entry. However, it can be stolen during "Stowaway" with a trick that involves blowing up the plane and pushing it into the hangar, but it is difficult to exploit as the plane may disappear.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg3XaIstibU Otherwise, the Andromada can also be obtained by way of a third-party trainer program. .]] The Andromada also might make an appearance in the upcoming Grand Theft Auto V. In the second trailer for the game, a jeep is shown being driven out of the cargo bay of a plane. In one of the screenshots Trevor is shown flying a large aircraft next to a fighter jet, with a cockpit window similar to the Andromada. Also shown in another screenshot is an unidentified character jumping out of an aircraft similar to a shortened B-52 bomber, possibly the same plane seen in the first screenshot and also likely to be an updated Andromada. Performance −The Andromada is slower and heavier than AT-400, but it can reach higher than AT-400. −It has soft handling and is soft when landing. Glitch There is a way to enter the Andromada cockpit during the mission Stowaway. It involves using the "blow up all cars" cheat before CJ hops on the motorcycle. The plane will not blow up, and will be frozen in place, however the mission cannot progress. The plane is then enterable, but it cannot be controlled or even exited. Trivia *A handling line for the Andromada can be found in Grand Theft Auto IV's game files, suggesting that it (or a plane of the same name) was at some point going to feature in GTA IV.common\data\handling.dat>planes>ANDROM *The Andromada draws inspiration from the Lockheed C-5 Galaxy cargo aircraft. **It also shares its name with the real life Andromeda Galaxy, which in itself is possibly a reference to the Andromada's size, as well as its real-life counterpart the C-5 Galaxy. *The Andromada is strange in that walking across its wings sounds the same as walking on grass and also that the plane has no shadow. *The Andromada plays Radio X by default. *Sometimes, the Andromada is seen flying very high in the sky, though rarely. Even if it is shot with a minigun (which has significant range) the plane won't explode and will most likely fly away before the player can shoot it. The plane flies very fast, so even if you lock on to it, the missile won't reach it. *Using flying mods such as Superman mods, the player can catch up to the Andromada flying high in the sky; also, if the player with the flying mod can shoot explosives they can also bring the plane down that way. Without mods or cheats, it is nearly impossible for a regular Andromada to crash on its own, as weapons will be out of range and the plane flies so high, it wouldn't be able to crash, even at high points like Mt. Chiliad. *The plane's incompleteness may suggest the fact that Rockstar wanted this to be a fully-functional plane, but either didn't have time to finish it, or simply scrapped the idea. However, its appearance in the mission Stowaway could also suggest that this is an exclusive plane. *In the second trailer for Grand Theft Auto V, a Bodhi vehicle is seen being driven off the ramp of a cargo plane mid-flight; this could very well be the Andromada. *A C-130 type aircraft is seen in some GTA V trailers. This could be the Andromada as well. References }} de:Andromada (SA) es:Andromada fr:Andromeda fi:Andromada pl:Andromada ru:Andromada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles Category:Secrets Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft in GTA V